


Część pierwsza. Śmierć Johna Farleya

by Regalia1992



Category: Obduction (Video Game)
Genre: Mystery, Translation, tłumaczenie dla #Niepodległa2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Część pierwsza w której ginie John Farley.





	Część pierwsza. Śmierć Johna Farleya

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Death of John Farley (Part One of the John Farley Series)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233658) by [Floydman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floydman/pseuds/Floydman). 



Caroline Farley ziewnęła i zanurzyła torebkę w zwykłym, białym kubku stojącym na blacie. Po prawdzie był już żółtawy, ale kiedyś miał białą barwę. Przycisnęła kubek do ust, by wziąć pierwszy łyk herbaty, kiedy usłyszała wściekłe łomotanie we frontowe drzwi.

\- Ty sukinsynu! Za kogo ty się uważasz? Naprawdę myślałeś, że się nie dowiem?

Caroline natychmiast rozpoznała głos Cecila.

\- Nie jesteś już burmistrzem! Dobrzy ludzie Hunrath dokonali wyboru. Jeśli myślisz...

Caroline przesunęła zasuwkę i otworzyła drzwi. Cecil był cały czerwony na twarzy, pot spływał mu po koziej bródce. Wydawało jej się, że w jego oczach dostrzega cień zażenowania.

\- Dzień dobry Caroline — powiedział jak ktoś, kto dostarcza uprzejmą wiadomość, choć wcale tego nie chce.

\- Cecil, tatka tutaj nie ma. Musiał wyjść wcześniej, ale założę się, że gdziekolwiek teraz jest, usłyszał cię.

\- Prawdopodobnie ukrył się w jakiejś dziurze, licząc na to, że zapomnę o nim. Ale ja go znajdę.

\- Pod kopułą nie ma wiele miejsc nadających się na kryjówkę — usłyszeli słowa gdzieś za Cecilem.

Ojciec Caroline wrócił.

\- Zwłaszcza ze złamaną ręką — powiedział mężczyzna, powoli unosząc dłoń. — Dzień dobry Cecil. Widzę, że przyszedłeś porozmawiać ze mną i używasz logicznych argumentów.

\- Nie waż się mówić o logice, daleko ci do niej.

John zakasłał i skinął głową w stronę drzwi.

\- Och, nie przejmujcie się mną — powiedziała Caroline.

\- A może pójdziesz się przejść? — zasugerował John. — Zobaczymy się na posiedzeniu Rady.

Caroline wróciła do kuchni, chwyciła kubek i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Cecil i jej ojciec wyminęli ją w drzwiach.

\- Możesz trochę przeciągnąć swój spacer — powiedział do niej Cecil. — Rada miasta poradzi sobie bez ciebie.

\- Do zobaczenia tatku — Caroline zamknęła drzwi i skierowała się do centrum miasta. Nie słyszała żadnych krzyków, ale była pewna, że niewiele traci.

 

Caroline resztę poranka spędziła w mieście, odwiedzając różnych mieszkańców Hunrath. Po obiedzie przeszła tylnymi schodami Wieży i weszła do pomieszczenia Rady Miejskiej.

Choć było wcześnie, znalazła Josefa Janssena siedzącego za małym stolikiem naprzeciwko biurka burmistrza. Jego smukła sylwetka zdawała się w połowie połknięta przez wyśmiewaną sofę. Najwyraźniej był zajęty, ponieważ na stole ustawiono kilka dokumentów - porządek obrad na posiedzeniu Rady.

\- Cześć Josef — powiedziała Caroline.

\- Dzień dobry Caroline. Jak się macie, ty i John?

\- Dziękuje, u mnie wszystko w porządku, choć nie mogę tego powiedzieć o ojcu. Rano prawie pobił się z Cecilem.

\- A tak, widziałem dziś rano Cecila idącego... gdzieś. Obaj są inteligentni, na pewno coś wymyślą.

Jeden po drugim, członkowie Rady Miejskiej przybywali i zajmowali miejsca przy stole. Benjamin Sims i Cecil weszli razem, śmiejąc się z jakiegoś dowcipu. Cecil usiadł naprzeciwko Caroline, a Benjamin zajął miejsce za biurkiem burmistrza. John przyszedł ostatni i usiadł obok córki.

Burmistrz Sims powitał wszystkich i, w przeważającej części, spotkanie dotyczyło nudnej dyskusji na temat plonów, alokacji zasobów i interpelacji radnych. Nasiono Zbierające wciąż zwisało nietknięte w Kanonie Wejścia. Następnie Burmistrz Sims zajął trochę czasu na przemówienie do Rady.

\- Wiem, że wielu z was rozmówiło się z innymi — powiedział, patrząc dokładnie na Johna. — I wiem, że niektórzy z was mają wątpliwości co do pewnych środków ochronnych, o których rozmawialiśmy. Ale przypominam, że reprezentujemy ludność Hunrath, a nie własny interes.

\- Sims, już to słyszeliśmy — przerwał mu Bob.

\- A ja z chęcią znów posłucham — powiedziała Dana. — Przynajmniej ktoś tutaj rozumie, na czym polegają nasze obowiązki.

\- To, że niektórzy członkowie Rady nie potrafią spojrzeć na sprawę obiektywnie, nie pomaga — dodał C.W. Nie odwrócił głowy, ale jego wzrok wskazywał na Caroline.

\- Nie jestem moim ojcem — powiedziała Caroline. — Staram się podejść do tego całkowicie neutralnie, ale ten... „Reduktor”, o którym tak entuzjastycznie mówi Cecil, może być naszym zbawieniem, ale również i zniszczeniem. Po co zajmować się nim, skoro nie wiemy, czy nas uratuje, czy zniszczy?

\- Wszystko, co daje nam przewagę nad sytuacją, jest dobrą rzeczą - odparł Josef. - Nie możemy ślepo ufać, że nasze Drzewo zaprowadzi nas do lepszego miejsca.

\- Przeniosło nas do tego miejsca — odpowiedziała Caroline. Wszyscy ludzie znajdujący się w pokoju spojrzeli na nią. Każdy z nich, włącznie z nią samą, zostali przeniesieni do Hunrath przez Nasiono Zbierające. Jedno z wielu nasion, które wydało z siebie wspaniałe, mieszczące się w centrum Drzewo.

Burmistrz Sims przerwał ciszę.

\- Po prostu... Nie zapomnijmy o tym, kim jesteśmy i skąd przybyliśmy. Nie zamierzam dziś przeprowadzić głosowania, ale w nadchodzącym czasie Cecil przygotuje dla was pismo wyjaśniające. Przeczytajcie je, zastanówcie się, a na naszym kolejnym spotkaniu wybierzcie właściwie. Dziękuję, to wszystko na dziś.

Krótkie konwersacje skończyły się i mieszkańcy zaczęli się zbierać. Niektórzy członkowie Rady pozostali przy stole, inni szybko ruszyli w stronę drzwi.

\- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? — zapytała ojca Caroline.

\- W tej chwili to by nie pomogło — odparł John. — Poza tym słyszałaś ich. Rada już zastanawia się nad tym, co wnieśliśmy i nic więcej nie zdziałamy. Mam trochę pracy do dokończenia, do zobaczenia w domu.

John opuścił pokój. Caroline chciała również wyjść, ale zatrzymał ją silny uchwyt ręki na ramieniu.

\- Caroline, nie pozwól, aby emocję wzięły górę — burmistrz Sims był silniejszy, niż Farley myślał. — Byłaś zbyt młoda, kiedy tu przybyłaś, więc nie możesz powiedzieć, że zostawiłaś za sobą swoje życie. Reszta z nas została dotknięta tą klątwą. Nie pozwól, aby twoje wolne od cierpień serce okradło nas z naszego szczęścia.

Caroline strzepnęła dłoń burmistrza, ale nie wycofała się.

\- Burmistrzu, nie udaję, że wiem, czym jest szczęście, ale jestem tak samo ludzką istotą, jak ty i reszta ludzi tutaj. Moje przeznaczenie jest równie ważne, jak wasze.

\- To bez znaczenia. Ufam, że szlachetni ludzie Hunrath dokonają właściwego wyboru.

Burmistrz Sims wrócił za biurko, przy którym czekała Dana. Caroline wyszła tą samą drogą, którą przyszła.

 

Kobieta spędziła następne kilka godzin w cieniu drzew w pobliskim Bosque. Tutaj mogła pisać, malować i myśleć w rytm płynącej wody. Chciała rozwodzić się nad podziałem, jaki powstał w społeczności, lecz woda zmusiła ją do oczyszczenia umysłu. Było to na tyle skuteczne, że nie zauważyła upływu kilku godzin. Dopiero gdy słońce Sorii schowała się za górą, zauważyła, która jest godzina.

Caroline przeszła przez most i spojrzała w stronę kompleksu Cecila. Rozmawiał z kimś w swoim warsztacie - z Mofangiem. Gdyby ktoś znalazł się na jej miejscu, mógłby nie wiedzieć, kim dokładnie jest ten Mofang, ale Farley miała tę przewagę, że dorastała wokół nich. Tym Mofangiem był Rookoh, brat Chavara. Caroline uznała to za dziwne. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała Rookoha i Cecila razem. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała Cecila z żadnym z Mofangów.

Widząc, że zmierzają w stronę schodów, Caroline weszła do płynącej rzeki i przeszła na drugą stronę. Przebiegła na drugą stronę ogrodzenia otaczającego kompleks i podsłuchała osobliwą rozmowę.

\- Dziękuję za prezent — powiedział Cecil.

\- Nie maszsz... Za co — odparł Rookoh.

Caroline usłyszała, jak idą w kierunku złożonego wejścia. Później odgłos kroków ustał.

\- Więcej rzeczy — powiedział Rookoh. — Musi przestać. On nie może kontynuować. Skrzywdzić go.

\- Skrzywdzić kogo? — spytał C.W.

\- John... Farley.

Słowa uderzyły w Caroline z taką siłą, że aż prawie się przewróciła. Przez moment nie widziała, nie słyszała, mogła jedynie myśleć o jednym - o swoim ojcu. Natychmiast ruszyła w stronę domu. Przebiegła przez zespół niewielkich budynków, zwanych śródmieściem, dalej obok kopalni po prawej stronie, kopalni po lewej i przez główną równinę. Przeskoczyła przez biały płot otaczający jej dom i otworzyła frontowe drzwi.

\- Tato! — zawołała żarliwie. Nim minęła kolejna sekunda zamartwiania się, jej ojciec wyszedł z bocznego pokoju.

\- Caroline, co się stało?

Podbiegła i przytuliła go mocno. Słowa nie wystarczały.

\- Cóż, ciebie też miło widzieć, Kochanie. Co w ciebie wstąpiło?

Caroline szybko opowiedziała ojcu o tym, co usłyszała. John słuchał uważnie i uśmiechał się po ojcowsku.

-Rookoh zatrzymał się u mnie, nim ruszył do miasta. Martwi się o moje złamanie. Najwyraźniej Mofangowie podczas rekonwalescencji prawe wcale się nie poruszają. Ale ja nie mogę odpoczywać, ktoś musi przygotować nam kolację!

John wskazał na ich mały stolik, na którym leżało kilka przedmiotów.

\- Chcesz do mnie dołączyć? — zapytał John.

Caroline westchnęła cicho.

\- Czuje się tak głupio — powiedziała. — Po twojej porannej kłótni z Cecilem pomyślałam, że może... Nie wiem, że może podejmą drastyczne kroki. Wiem, to niedorzeczne.

\- Wcale nie. Życie tutaj sprawia, że czasem czuje się, jakbym grał w westernie.

\- Grał w czym?

John zachichotał.

\- Nieważne, twoja matka i tak ich nie lubiła.

W ciszy Caroline i jej ojciec szybko zjedli kolację.

\- Posłuchaj — powiedział John. — Dana i ja mamy do przeprowadzenia parę badań, więc kiedy rano obudzisz się, prawdopodobnie nie będzie mnie w domu. Nie martw się, te łotrzyki nic mi nie zrobią. Jakbyś mnie potrzebowała to będę w południowej kopalni.

\- W porządku, ale bądź ostrożny ze swoim ramieniem. Jeśli się szybko nie zagoi, poproszę Mofangów, aby cię unieruchomili — powiedziała Caroline. Mówiła częściowo z sarkazmem, częściowo z prawdą.

\- Nic mi nie będzie — powiedział John, wstając. — Muszę wyjść dość wcześnie. Posprzątasz po kolacji?

\- Jasna sprawa — odparła Caroline. - Idź się przespać.

\- Dobranoc.

John pocałował ją w czoło i wyszedł z pokoju. Usłyszała, jak wspomina się do swojego pokoju na piętrze, a później zrobiło się cicho.

Caroline posprzątała ich mały bałagan i, do czego się przyzwyczaiła, złapała książkę i poszła do salonu. Kiedy wyciągnęła się na kanapie, otwarła książkę na miejscu, gdzie skończyła i czytała, aż jej powieki stały się ciężkie. Zasnęła.

~~~~ ~

\- Caroline, otwórz drzwi!

Caroline zeskoczyła z kanapy. Rozpoznała głos Cecila, zagłuszony przez wściekłe łomotanie o drzwi. Założyła sweter i ruszyła naprzód. Deski pod stopami zaskrzypiały, a pukanie do drzwi ustało.

Caroline ledwie uchyliła drzwi, kiedy Cecil wdarł się do jej salonu.

\- Cecil, nie możemy się tak przekomarzać. Czy to tak ważne, że nie może poczekać? Tatko jest w południowej kopalni, tam możesz się z nim pobić.

\- Usiądź Caroline.

\- Leżałam, póki nie zacząłeś walić w moje drzwi. Dziękuję bardzo, ale postoję.

\- Nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć. To... To jest...

\- Wyduś to z siebie, Cecil.

\- Caroline, wydarzył się wypadek.

Cecil spojrzał w jej oczy. Caroline nie zobaczyła gniewu, lecz współczucie.

\- John nie żyje.

**Author's Note:**

> [Od tłumacza]  
> x. Daddy - użyłam 'tatko'. Na początku planowałam tatusia, jednak za bardzo przesiąkłam teściami nsfw. A potem obejrzałam 'Sam Swoi' i Wicia podpowiedział odpowiednie słowo.  
> x. Bosque - z hiszpańskiego "Las". U mnie nieprzetłumaczone, ale jeśli posiadacie wersję gry, gdzie obszar ten nazwany jest inaczej, dajcie znać.


End file.
